The Not So Perfect Vacation
by Sasura
Summary: Sakura wins a vacation to an unknown island. Cool? Not. What if Sakura's 'dream vacation' isn't really what it seems to be? Who else is there? Who's behind this 'mysterious unknown island? Will she ever get her dream vacation? Sasuxsaku.
1. I Won!

**Intro**: Hi! My name is Nina. I am the newest addition to the Sasura team! I am nice and a soccer addict! One thing I dread though is spiders so someone in this story might have a slight (not so slight) fear of spiders. Ha-ha. Now, let's continue on with the real story.

Note: This has been slightly edited by Julie to make more sense to some readers.

**Chapter One: The Sweepstakes**

10 years old Sakura Haruno stretched as she looked at the morning sun. _'Another annoying day of school..' _ she thought warily. Her strawberry-blonde hair glowed in the eyes of the morning. She entered a sweepstakes a few days ago on the internet, she never won anything, so it wouldn't make sense if she were to win.. She quickly took her morning shower, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and made a mid dash to school! When she got there, students filled the halls. _'Great I am on time' _she blessed herself. The loud bell rung, and soon students made their way to their classes.

At the end of the day Sakura Haruno had a thought, and do you know what she was thinking of?

"I wonder if I won that sweepstakes that I entered," Sakura thought while tapping her foot on the grey, matted carpet of her last class of the day. "I never win anything!" Sakura's head filled with thoughts of some other person going on her dream vacation to an island in nowhere! Sakura Haruno was a bright-eyed girl with shoulder-length pink hair. She had bangs that covered her sparkling, emerald eyes, and dainty little nose. Her mouth was almost always in a quaint, welcoming smile, which made her very appealing to others. The clock ticked slowly, every second seeming longer and longer. After a minute it seemed like the world had practically ended for Sakura. She was dying to get out of class. The teacher kept blabbering on and on about how E MC squared was Einstein's theory, and if anyone could describe it. She talked for so long, that by 4:00 (1 hour after school is let out), she was still blabbering! The amazing thing was that she didn't even notice that all of her students were gone!

Sakura was the first one out of class, but the last one home. On her way back from school she always stopped by Mr. Takahashi's Ice cream Soda Shop and had whatever they were featuring as their "Super Duper Soda," for the day. Today's soda had Vanilla Chocolate Swirl ice cream, Sour Cherry soda, Strawberries, and to finish it off, Whipped Cream! She loved this combo. Usually, Sakura left right after finishing off her soda, but today Sasuke was at the store too. After she slurped the last of her soda, Sakura walked over to the counter and then turned to Sasuke.

"H-h-hi Sasuke," she said sheepishly.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke replied, he sipped his soda.

"W-w-w-what brings you here today?," Sakura said while blushing.

"I could ask you the same thing" he said smirking.

"Well, I got to go now! Bye Sasuke!" she said a little too quickly. Sakura practically ran home, too anxious to look back. Her heart was racing with excitement. Sasuke had actually talked to her! Sakura was running so fast that instead of the regular 15 minutes it took her to get home, it took 5 minutes!

As soon as she entered through the door, her home phone rang. Sakura walked calmly toward the nearest phone, but it had stopped ringing already. About 5 seconds later, the phone rang again. She glanced at the number. Sakura didn't know this person. She warily picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**This is the end of Chapter One in The Not So Perfect Vacation. Thank you for reading this. I really do appreciate it. Don't forget to review; I need to know what you think. Also, when you're reviewing, it would be a big help to me if you posted which pairing would be best in the story at the beginning of your review.**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**Or**

**Shikamaru x Temari.**

**Thanks Again! **


	2. Vacation Time?

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

"Congratulations! You've won a week long, all inclusive vacation to enjoy the radiating beauty of Trinidad Island!" the mysterious voice said loudly.

"Really? Oh, that's great! I usually never win anything so th-"

"Okay! You should be ready by tomorrow morning, 9:00 A.M, sharp."

"Yes! I got it, thank y-AHH!"

The cordless phone dropped with a clatter on the counter top.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?! A-are you okay? HELLO?!" The voice droned into the night. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking strangely at a tiny, black creature by the toaster. Her eyes narrowed and Sakura concentrated immensely at the fuzzy, 8-legged thing. There was a moment of silence when suddenly she exploded in fury.

"GET OUT! AHH!" GET OUT! GET OUT! ARGH, I ABSOLUTELY _HATE _SPIDERS! GET OUT! AHH!"

Sakura grabbed a broom from a nearby closet. In one swift moment the broom brushed the top on the shining marble counter top, the long, bristle, pasta-like strands of the broom sweeping the spider up and away, into a flower pot overgrown with daffodils, daisies, pansies, and pretty much every flower you could think of! Sakura's breath came in short ragged breaths as she slowly picked up the phone.

"H-hello?" she asked.

"Remember, 9:00 A.M, sharp." Then the line went dead.

'Well, better start packing!' she thought encouragingly, and started up the marble staircase which led to her bright, ivory colored room.

**Thank You guys for being so supportive! Although I do need more referrals if I am going to decide on ShikaxTemari or ShikaxIno. Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two of 'The Not So Perfect Vacation.'**

**Thank you again, and keep checking back for all new stories, and the third chapter of 'The Not So Perfect Vacation.'**

**BYE! , **


	3. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


	4. An Unexpected Twist

**The Not So Perfect Vacation**

**Started by Sasura's Very Own Nina**

**Now Continued by Sasura' Very Own Julie**

**Chapter 3: Time To Go!**

So I was reading through the storyline, and it could make an amazing story! So I decided to catch up with Nina, and see if she'd allow me to use her idea, even after she quit Sasura due to school conflicts. She agreed, and so here I am!

Enjoy.

PS. The reviewers have spoken and ShikaIno it is!

**SASUXSAKU**

Sakura furiously stashed every cute item she had into her large, bulging suitcase. Clothes, clocks, pencils, food, clockradio, mini TV, laptop... Everything!

_'This island is well... unknown! I should be ready for anything!'_

Ring Ring !

The phone rang. Sakura quickly slammed her suitcase closed, and ran down the stairs to get the phone.

"Hello! How are you today? Are you the winner of the all week long, all expenses paid, trip to the unknown, radiant beauty of Trinidad Island?" the operator asked.

"Umm yes! Yes I am," Sakura exclaimed.

"Perfect. We just remembered to say that there are wild animals such as th-" static englufed the phone, then died down, "also there are deadly plants that look like-" STATICSTATIC, "and most of all eruptive volcanoes and 2 earthquakes everyday! There is no backing out now, Sakura! We have you trapped to go to Trinidad Island!" the operator's evil voice cackled through the phone.

Sakura dropped the phone with surprise, and fear.

"Oh, what have I done?" she moaned to herself quietly.

The timer on her clock rang.

"OH IT'S 9AM 9AM TIME FOR THE BIG TRIP!" the alarm clock rang.

"Oh dear..." Sakura said, hitting the snooze button.

She wore 4 jackets, and stuffed 5 extra pair of shoes into her suit case.

She walked outside, to see a GIGANTIC airplane reading "Trip To Trinidad" across the street on a big park field waiting for her. She stepped back in surprise, but a sinisted shadow behind her, surprisingly pushed her out.

_'What was that?' _she thought.

She scrambled quickly in fear to the airplane, forgetting her suitcase in the house.

The door creaked closed with a menacing glow.

**SASUXSAKU4EVER**

Halfway on her way out, Sakura noticed that her suitcase was very light. She turned around to see if she dropped anything. Nothing? She then looked to her hand, curled up in a fist, holding thin air...

"My suitcase!" she exclaimed.

She sprinted back to her door, trying to make it before the door closed. Her keys to her house were in the suitcase, and her parents were out for the whole week! She couldn't get back in without it. She couldn't survive on this island, without her suitcase!

She dropped on all fours, and broke out into a silent sob.

"Why me? Why me?" she moaned, with sadness.

Suddenly a metal hand came reaching down from the airplane and swooped her up!

-TBC-


End file.
